Valentine's Smchalintines
by XxDiamondJAInTheRoughxX
Summary: "Valentine's Day is stupid." Chad dislikes Valentine's Day. Infact, he hates it with a burning passion. Can a teddy bear and a bubbly brunette change his mind? Two-shot!
1. Of Teddy Bears and Secret Admirers

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Okay, so not my best work. But in my defense I wrote the first part in one day DURING SCHOOL! I really wanted to do a Valentine's day fic so I wrote this. And also Iknow I said I was going to update Mirror, Mirror soon but I just don't kno what to say. No worries I promised myself I would not abandone a story so it will be finished. Part 2 will be up for this story later today. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh." I groaned, throwing another Valentine's Day card on the ground.<p>

All day I had received thousands of love letters. All saying the same thing: I love you, Happy Valentine's Day, and yes the classic will you marry me?

Of course, I liked none of these girls and would never marry them. There was only one girl I'm interested in and that is the overly happy brunette on Stage 3.

Sonny Munroe.

Yes, I admit I like Sonny, love even. But honestly, who wouldn't? She's smart, cute (stupid cute), funny, has pretty hair, an adorable smile, a contagious laugh, and is never short of a comeback.

_Oh God, her comebacks._

I could say something to her and she would never get hurt. She'd just spit back something else with just as much fire.

The girl had spunk and lots of it.

Tossing the last card in the trash bin, I stood up and headed toward the cafeteria.

I walked quickly to the cafeteria. Yes, I am hungry and a sirloin steak sounds like the perfect solution.

I was going so fast, I didn't realize I collided into someone until I spotted a heap of red and pink on the floor. A girl, no doubt.

Normally, I would've told the person to watch where they were going and go on with my life. But today I was feeling unnecessarily kind.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, reaching out my hand for the girl to take. I stifled a gasp when a warm hand grasped mine and a spark shot up my arm.

I tugged on her arm gently, making sure she didn't fall back down while trying to stand up.

Soon, she was on her own two feet again. She turned to me and I realized that the pink and red mess was Sonny. "It's okay, Chad." She said.

I looked her up and down and she blushed under my gaze. "What's with the get up, Munroe?" I asked. "Looks like Cupid threw up all over you."

She kept a wide grin plastered to her face. "This is my Valentine's Day outfit." She explained, playing with the hem of the dress. "Cute, huh?"

I avoid her question. "Ah yes, Valentine's Day. So what are you doing on the most romantic day of the year?" I questioned, actually very interested. What if she was spending Valentine's Day with some guy? A guy that's not me?

She shrugged. "Nothin'much. Just hanging with the Randoms, buying a pineapple pizza, and watching a couple sappy movies." Much better than what I had planned. "And you?"

"Absolutely nothing."

She looked shocked. "Wait, so you're seriously doing nothing?" She asked, incredulously.

I nodded. "Yes, is that so hard to believe? "

"Actually, very. Why not?" Was there some unwritten law that I'm supposed to have plans on Valentine's Day?

I sighed, shoving my hands in my pocket. "Because Valentine's Day is stupid."

She gasped, dramatically. She put her hand to her chest and looked like she was about to fall over again. "Valentine's Day is stupid? Valentine's Day is _stupid_?" she yelled.

"Yeah." I stated.

She continued to rant. "Valentine's Day is, like you said, the most romantic day of the year! Where couples come together and share their love."

"Keyword being couples. Meaning a relationship, which I'm not in."

She sighed, loudly. "Okay Chad, if you wanna spend your Valentine's Day staring at a wall, then fine." She breathed. Her face had somehow become super close to mine.

"Fine." I repeated, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good."

"Good." She was so close now I could kiss her. Maybe if I leaned in a little further…

"So we're good?" She asked.

"Oh, we're so good."

She leaned forward a little and my lips were so close to meeting hers. But then her eyes got wide and her head jerked back so fast I was sure she had broken her neck.

She giggled, nervously and the growing blush was evident on her cheeks. "Oh, uh, sorry Chad but I have to get to rehearsals. See you around, okay?" She stammered. Quickly, she darted around the corner and disappeared from my view.

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. Nothing's worse than being rejected by the girl of your dreams.

I began walking towards the cafeteria again. I meant it when I said it the first time.

Valentine's Day is stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far?<strong>

**Please review.**

**I hoped you enjoyed you Valentine's Day. Sadly, I'm forever alone. ):**

**Part 2 coming soon!**

**~ Diamond**


	2. Definitely Not

I am currently sprawled out on the royal blue couch in my dressing room. Jealous?

I jumped a little when someone knocked loudly on the door.

I slowly got up expecting Jared or whatever his name is to be standing at the door with another sac of love letters.

I flung the door open and as I predicted John was there. Except this time he wasn't carrying a bag full of mail. Instead he was holding a teddy bear with a with a red heart that read 'Be My Valentine'.

I don't know if I should be flattered or extremely creeped out.

I raised an eyebrow. "Listen Jack it was nice of you to get me a teddy bear, but I just don't fe-"I was cut off by him.

"Oh, n-no Mr. Cooper this isn't from me- that would be weird. This is from a lady in the studio." He explained, shoving the teddy bear towards me.

I clutched it in my hand. A lady? "Who?" I questioned.

"I'm not allowed to tell. Sorry, sir."

"Oh, alright then. Thanks Jeffery." I said, ready to close the door.

"Its Josh." "Yeah, yeah. Bye!" I exclaimed, slamming the door in his face and sitting back down on the couch.

I looked at the teddy bear and spotted a white slip of paper sticking out under the heart.

I pulled it out and unfolded it. Inside was a short message written in fancy hand writing.

_Chad,_

_Meet me at Stage 9 if you want to know who I am._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I thought. Was it really a good idea to go down there? But what if it was Sonny? I would never know if I didn't go.

I picked up a comb and ran it through my hair, grabbed the bear, and rushed out the door.

Stage 9 was a far way from Stage 4 so I kept thinking about who my mystery girl. I was still hoping for Sonny. But what if it was some crazed fan girl that broke into the studio and is here to kidnap me and hold me hostage for life? Or worse, what if its Tawni? I shuddered at that one. Fingers crossed for Sonny.

Stage 9 was just down the hall now. I breathed a sigh of relief as I reached the large double doors of the stage and pushed them open.

I entered the room and hid the plush toy behind my back. Flipping on a light switch, I soon realized that the room was covered in Valentine's Day décor.

Paper hearts were scattered across the walls and cardboard cupids hung from the ceiling.

In the middle of the room stood the same girl I had ran into earlier today.

I bet you can guess who.

"Sonny." I said, walking slowly towards her.

"Chad."

I chuckled. "So your my secret admirer, eh?" I stood close to her.

She took a deep breath. "Yep."

I shoved the bear in her direction. "Here."

She stared at it. "Chad, that bears for you. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." She took the bear. I began to the quote the words on the heart the bear was holding. "So Sonny Munroe, will you be _my _valentine?"

She didn't say anything for a moment. Then she nodded her head quickly.

I grabbed her face and crushed my lips on to hers. I smirked slightly as I heard the teddy bear hit the floor and she kissed me back.

This was exactly how I had imagined it and I can't believe it's actually happening.

We broke apart and we both had huge grins on our faces.

"I love you, Sonny." I blurted out. I actually didn't regret saying those words. And I wouldn't take them back for anything in the world.

"I love you too, Chad."

My smile got even bigger hearing her say that.

"So Chad," She started. "Is Valentine's Day still stupid?" She questioned.

I leaned in and pecked her lips. "Most definitely not."


End file.
